


【尊禮】禮物

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 赤組電影捏他
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: ※很久沒寫尊禮，OOC預警※看完赤組電影的產物，當然包含捏他※某人沒出場，但CP還是尊禮（堅持





	【尊禮】禮物

**Author's Note:**

> ※很久沒寫尊禮，OOC預警  
> ※看完赤組電影的產物，當然包含捏他  
> ※某人沒出場，但CP還是尊禮（堅持

燠熱的夏日進入了尾聲，清晨與夜間的風帶上一絲涼意。

未雨綢繆的宗像禮司趁著太陽高掛的假日打開收納的櫃子，打算先拿點薄長袖出來，清洗過後備用。

夏秋交界，太平洋高壓與西伯利亞冷氣團互相推擠，天氣乍冷還暖，難以捉摸。

他伸長了手，從櫃子深處撈出一個包裹，粉色的包裝袋摸上去有些粉粉的，固定的透明膠帶泛了黃，失去彈性，變得僵直易碎。

腦中閃過對包裹的一絲疑惑，在眨眼後，他想起了這個包裹的由來。

在那個人帶著一臉嚇人的表情離開店面後，其他客人很明顯地鬆了一口氣。

照理來說，宗像禮司應該將粗眉毛的熊玩偶放回櫃上，照著列好的清單採購完給姪子的禮物，隨之離開。他卻連同這個玩偶一起買下，還另外交代店員將這份禮物另外包裝。打算在櫛名小姐生日當天，交由與對方二把手相處不錯的淡島將禮物送去。

殊不知在天亮之前，十束多多良被害的訊息率先傳入青組情報網。

此時此刻，如何阻止周防尊毀滅自己、毀滅世界佔據了宗像禮司的思緒，他判定必須先行捕捉到犯人，避免周防尊犯下弒王之罪，導致威斯曼偏差值失控，導致王劍墜落。

以十束多多良被無色之王槍殺的死亡為開端，最終由青之王手刃赤之王作結。儘管宗像禮司機關算盡，他仍未能阻止周防尊的復仇。

而那樣由周防尊挑選、自己買下、屬於櫛名安娜的生日禮物，從此塵封在衣櫃之中──直到一年多後，宗像才想起來這個玩偶的存在。

他將這個包裹拿了出來，找出一個袋子將它絲毫不動的裝入。

「安娜，這是什麼呢？」打完工回到吠舞羅酒吧的八田看著桌上多出來的紙箱好奇地問道。

「這是青組送來慶祝安娜成為王的禮物。」站在吧檯後洗著杯子的草薙代替安娜回答八田的問題。

「是禮物。」

八田看著安娜拆出的其他禮物，兩件新的紅色連身裙、一雙新的鞋子，還有一些看來是送給草薙的酒瓶。八田拿起一個陳舊的包裹嫌棄道：「這些人沒有點常識嗎？這麼舊的東西還敢送。」

安娜抬起頭看到八田拎著的包裹，朝著它伸長了手。

「美咲。」

「好的，是是是。」

八田閉上嘴巴，將包裹遞給安娜。

安娜小心翼翼地摸著這個包裹，大大的眼睛裡浮現一層淚光，咬住下唇，小心翼翼地撕開包裝紙。露出一只粗眉毛的熊，微妙地既不醜也不可愛。

八田張嘴想說什麼，他呆愣地看著安娜深深擁抱玩偶的反應，素來冷靜、少有情緒波動的安娜竟對一個玩偶反應如此劇烈。

草薙與八田交換了一個不解的眼神。

END.

看電影的當下我就決定一定要寫個禮司買了娃娃，然後將它作為成王禮物送給了安娜（結果拖了好久XDDDDD

赤組電影超──級──好──看──TTTTTTTTTTT  
過了這麼久還是想痛毆尊哥屁股  
他的做自己可是建立在出雲和禮司身上ㄚ

接回第一季開頭畫面讓人想再看一次第一季ㄚ──

勉勉強強在最後一集出前擠出來ㄌ  
最後一集到底演啥讓人害怕（我說我害怕T^T

20181201 思律


End file.
